Weep Not For The Lost
by LeDiscoLemonade
Summary: There's a Weeping Angel infestation in Mystic Falls, and victim one is Caroline Forbes. The Doctor and River must convince her friends to help them, while Klaus follows her through time.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying a crossover, so let's see where this goes : )**

A strange noise awakened Caroline from a deep slumber. The air was filled with a strange creaking, whistling sound, and a soft light flashed intermittently through her window.

She was out of her bed like a shot, wrapping her robe around her as she moved to the window to investigate. Something was in the corner of the yard, two somethings. Caroline felt the veins in her face begin to protrude, and she zipped out of the room and through the back door.

From the porch, she could more clearly make out the two things. One appeared to be a person, the other a large box, with a light on top.

"What the hell?" She crept closer, not wanting to whip herself in to an untoward situation.

As she approached, she realized the person was a statue, of an angel. "What, Mom? Really? When did you get in to landscaping?"

The angel faced away from her, and its arms appeared outstretched, towards the blue box. White lettering denoted that it was a "Police Box".

"We are REALLY going to have to have a talk about this, Mom." Caroline muttered to herself.

She stretched out a hand to touch the angel when the door to the blue box swung open.

"Don't touch it! And, definitely, don't blink!" A man in a tweed suit, with a bow tie appeared in the yard, a curly-haired woman just behind him. They both kept their eyes on the angel, neither one blinking.

"What, who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is River. And this magnificent creature before you is a Weeping Angel. Mystic Falls has an infestation."

"Of angel statues? Yeah, the cemeteries are full of them. It's a thing."

"No, this isn't just a statue. It's an alien life form. It has the most ingenious defense mechanism in the whole universe. When you look at it, it turns to stone. But if you blink it will snap you up and throw you in to the past, and let you live to death, eating up the energy you would have expended here and in the future."

"Aliens?" Caroline scoffed. "I might be a vampire, but I know there is no such thing as aliens."

"A vampire? How fascinating!" River stepped out from behind the Doctor, hands on her hips, and a smile across her face.

"Later, River. More pressing matters at hand."

"Sorry, my love."

"Right, now, what's your name?"

"Caroline."

"Right, Caroline, please back away from the Weeping Angel, while I come up with a plan. River, do we have anything to create a whirlwind with?"

"You know we don't, Sweetie. We're going to have to find another way."

"Right, ok. Caroline, do me a favor, come towards me very slowly, River here is going to watch the angel."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just a-!" Caroline reached out to shove the angel statue, but the moment she touched it, she felt a strange whirling sensation. She briefly saw the Doctor lunge for her as River pulled him back, both with a look of horror on their faces.

And a voice, a roar. "CAROLINE!"

* * *

Caroline landed on the ground with a thud, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She could sense sunlight on her face.

"Not possible. It's 1 in the morning." One eye slowly opened to take in her surroundings. Nothing but blue sky and sunshine. Caroline sat up with a gasp, finding herself in the middle of a huge field, with nothing but green pastures and trees for as far as the eye could see.

"Ok, Caroline. Take a deep breath. Everything will be fine. This is clearly a dream. So, pinch yourself." She grabbed some skin on her arm and pinched as hard as she could. No change.

"Dammit."

A sudden whooshing noise behind her caused her to turn around.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

"What did you do with her?!" The Doctor found himself pinned against the Tardis by a very angry man with sharp fangs.

"Oh, you're a vampire, too! Brilliant!"

"Hybrid, actually. Now, tell me where Caroline is!"

"There's no time for dramatics! Watch that angel, or it will kill us!" River snapped, never taking her eyes from the Weeping Angel.

Klaus snorted in derision.

"I'm an Original, you have nothing that can kill me."

"Won't stop it from trying."

"Now, now, let's be reasonable. " The Doctor gently removed Klaus's hands from his lapels. "Your friend was foolish enough to touch a Weeping Angel, and has been transported to another time. She's stuck there forever, I'm afraid."

"Unacceptable." Klaus ground out. "If I touch that thing, will it send me to her?"

"Previous experience would point to yes. But I wouldn't risk it."

"I will. Take this," He tossed his phone to the Doctor, who held it gingerly by a corner. "Call Bonnie. She'll know what to do."

He reached out to grab the angel but the Doctor caught him.

"Wait, I'm not stopping you, but hear me out, please. Before you go."

Klaus eased up a bit, and waited.

"You're old, I can tell. You might even be older than I am. Which means there is a good chance that any time you are sent back to, you've already lived through. We can't follow you. It's a lot of timey-wimey stuff, but basically the universe will explode if the Tardis interferes. You mustn't cross your own timeline, no matter what. If you do, you will create a paradox, and we won't be able to help you. Do you understand?"

"I do. Thank you." Klaus nodded, then grasped the angel's outstretched hand, and was gone.

* * *

"Caroline! I've found you!"

"Great! Now, find when and where we are, so we can go home!" Caroline stamped her foot, managing to look intimidating even in her silky pink robe.

"Yeah, about that."

**Love it, hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter two. Where do you think they are?**

"This is one of your tricks, Klaus. I know it is. Let me go home!" Caroline reached out to shove the Original, but he caught her arms and held her.

"I promise you, love, this was not my doing. Now, calm down, so that I can try to figure out where we are, in hopes that we don't cross paths with me!"

Caroline snarled, and ripped her hands out of his grasp. "Fine! But can we keep it moving? I don't feel like being caught in my underwear by cave men!"

She moved swiftly towards the path that peeked out from the edge of the woods, Klaus following close behind, listening for anything that sounded like people moving in their direction.

* * *

"Ok, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie..." The Doctor muttered as he scrolled through Klaus's contacts. "Ah, here! 'Bonnie Bennett'!"

He pressed send and lifted the phone to his ear.

"What do you want, Klaus?"

"Actually, this is not Klaus. I'm the Doctor! He told us to call you for help, but I'm not sure what you can do against a Weeping Angel, unless you're some new species of alien. You're not some new species of alien, are you, Bonnie?"

"What the- Kol! Is this one of your little friends?" There was a rustle and a new voice came on the line.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Kol was it? Listen, Klaus left his phone with me and he told me specifically to call Bonnie for help."

"My brother needs help? Oh, that's rich, Where is he now?"

"We're not entirely sure when or he is. Hence the need for Bonnie."

"When? What do you mean when? Where are you?"

"Not sure. We're in Mystic Falls, and there was a lovely girl named Caroline, but she got taken first. Although, I don't think Klaus was actually taken, he went willingly behind her."

"Wherever Caroline goes, Klaus will follow." Kol sighed. "I suspect I know where you are. We'll be right there."

"Brilliant! When you get here, be cautious, and if you see any statues, don't blink!"

The Doctor put the phone down and turned to look at River. "I think we should go back in the Tardis, now, and give our eyes a rest."

"Good idea, sweetie."

* * *

"Do you know where we are yet?"

"No, and if you don't stop whining, I'll kill you before we find out." Klaus growled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down another fork in the road.

"You won't kill me, we've already established that." Caroline snorted, allowing herself to be pulled along. The trees around them were becoming less dense, leading her to believe they were headed toward civilization of some sort.

"I see a town up ahead, don't leave my side. Do you understand me?" Klaus turned to look at Caroline, making sure she was listening.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Come on, then."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter focuses solely on Klaus and Caroline, and the next will focus on Mystic Falls.**

As they entered the town, Caroline felt everyone's gaze immediately home in on her. Which wasn't surprising, as she stood wrapped in a short silk robe, and they were clearly somewhere in the Middle Ages. She shifted behind Klaus, clutching the back of his jacket.

"I feel naked."

"You might as well be, love. Remember, don't leave my side. I think I recognize this village, I just need to verify the date." He signaled to a man, who appeared terrified to approach.

"M-m-my Lord Niklaus." The man bowed, clutching his hat in his hands. "H-h-how may I be of service?"

"What's your name?"

"Martin, my lord."

"Martin, what date is it?"

"I-i-t's the 6th month of 1492, I believe."

"Thank you, Martin." Klaus tugged on Caroline's arm. He moved them quickly through the village. Caroline glanced back and saw Martin staring after them in bewilderment.

"I take it you weren't very polite back then."

"You would be correct."

"Well, where are we?"

"Just outside London. I have a home not far from here."

"What if you're there?" Caroline pulled his arm, spinning him to face her.

"I wasn't. I was attending to business, elsewhere."

"1492? I take it 'business' was Katherine." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Let's go. I need clothes."

"I'm fine with the ones you've got, love."

"Don't be vulgar. Can we flash there or something?"

Klaus laughed, and opened his arms. "Come here, love."

"You can't just hold my arm or something?"

"I could, but I'd much rather hold you." Klaus stepped forward, enveloping Caroline in his embrace, and they flashed several miles, stopping outside of a house that was more fortress than anything else.

"Wow. I mean, I knew you were rolling in it, but...wow." Caroline gazed up at the house, as the front door swung open, and several servants ran out.

"Lord NIklaus, we weren't expecting you! Is everything all right?"

"Fine, fine, Phillip. Please, Mary, take the Lady Caroline up to Rebekah's rooms and get her some fresh clothes. We had a bit of an accident on the road."

An older woman eyed Caroline with suspicion, but turned to lead her in to the house. Caroline glanced back at Klaus as she followed, and he winked.

"I trust everything has been in order in my absence?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Good, please, have the kitchen send up something filling for dinner. No need to go all out, we should have sent word we were coming."

"Yes, my lord. Right away."

Klaus nodded, and walked in to the house, wondering how long before someone realized that something was off.

**Review? : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline found herself laced into a forest green dress, so tightly she was barely able to breathe. The skirt flared out widely, and she felt certain she was going to collide with everything she saw. Mary eyed her cautiously, as Caroline clearly wasn't used to such fine fashions.

Catching the way she was being glared out, Caroline finally turned around and snapped "He found me in a gutter, ok, lady?"

Mary sniffed and stalked out of the room, leaving Caroline to find her own way down to the dining room.

She found Klaus, also changed, standing beside his chair, sipping from a goblet.

He wore a black shirt, with a deep v-neck, over black breeches and black boots. The only other color on him was a golden belt of sorts. Caroline had to admit, he didn't look half-bad in period clothing.

"You look well, Caroline."

"Yeah, well, I can't breathe. Come unlace this thing so I can eat."

Klaus's eyebrows rose into his hairline, but he didn't hesitate to walk over and acquiesce to her request. One hand settled on her hip as the other expertly undid her laces and loosened them."

"I was hoping to have the opportunity to undress you in a different setting."

"I don't want to think about how many 'wenches' you 'bedded' in this place." Caroline rolled her eyes as she took a seat, and waited for Klaus to do the same.

"Ah, but you're not a wench, and you know it wouldn't be simply bedding."

"Can you stop flirting and focus on the fact that we're six hundred years in the past?"

"Unfortunately, until I locate my witch, we're going to have to hope Bonnie can come up with something."

"Who were those weird people in my backyard? Friends of yours?"

"Never saw them before in my life."

"I forgot, you don't have friends." Caroline scoffed, as Klaus carved in to the roast before them. Something told him they were eating the servants' dinner, considering how quickly it had appeared on the table.

"Just you, love."

"If we're stuck here, we might as well make the most of it, right? Can we have a ball?" Caroline suddenly sat up straight, a huge smile on her face.

"I'd rather not draw attention to us, sweetheart."

Caroline's face immediately fell, and Klaus sighed. "Maybe just one, if you behave."

"So, what's my story? I kind of already told Mary that you found me in a gutter."

Klaus stared at her, then burst in to laughter. "Never a dull moment with you, love. We'll think of something."

He stared at his plate for a moment, then back at Caroline. "I was thinking that, if Bonnie hasn't fixed this by tomorrow, we could go for a ride."

He expected Caroline to blow it off, but she smiled, a genuine smile. "Ok."

They spent the rest of dinner in silence, and then Klaus took Caroline for a walk around the grounds, helping to get acquainted to a place they may be stuck in for a very long time.

* * *

Not long after he turned in for the night, there was a timid knock on the door.

"Enter." He called as he removed his shirt.

"Whoa." Caroline stared, transfixed, at his abs.

"Caroline. Do you need something?"

"Um, yeah." Caroline shook her head, and then looked at him as if nothing had happened. "Um, I'm scared. This is a big, old, drafty castle, and I keep freaking out that a ghost is going to jump out at me, and can I please stay in here with you tonight?"

"You're a vampire, sweetheart."

"I know."

"So, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"So, you're saying you don't want me in your bed. Cool. Got it. See you in the morning."

Klaus chuckled. "Come back, Caroline. I'm sure I can make some room for you."

Caroline eyed the enormous bed. "You sure we won't get lost in there?"

"Just hold on to me, love."

"Don't get crazy."

Caroline raced over to the bed and climbed up the little stool to reach the top. She settled herself under the covers quickly, and Klaus followed her in to the bed after removing his boots and blowing out the candles.

"Good night, Caroline."

"Good night, Klaus."

A few minutes later, Klaus smiled as he felt Caroline shimmy over and rest her hand on his back.

* * *

"Hello, is anybody back here?" Kol called out as he led Bonnie in to the backyard. The yard seemed normal, except for the huge blue box in the back.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"I think we've been pranked." Bonnie muttered, just as a door on the blue box swung open, and a man in tweed stepped out.

"Bonnie! Kol!" He greeted them as if they were old friends. "A pleasure to see you. The Weeping Angel has left, for now, so it's all right to blink."

A woman stepped out of the box, her curly hair all over the place. She smiled at Bonnie and Kol, as she holstered some kind of gun.

"What is going on here?" Bonnie could feel something in the air was off. Her skin was crawling.

"Ah, yes. Well, you see, Klaus and Caroline were taken, if you will, by a Weeping Angel. Sent back in to some previous time period to live to death. We were hoping you could help us bring them back."

"I don't understand."

"Aliens, dear. It's best not to think about it too much." The woman interjected.

"Now, I've really heard it all." Kol shook his head, then turned to Bonnie. "I'm guess Klaus thinks you can do some sort of spell."

"Spell? Are you a witch? Oh, that's brilliant!" The man looked dizzy with joy.

Kol eyed the man warily, then looked back at Bonnie. "Can you do some kind of locator spell?"

"I can try." Bonnie closed her eyes, and began to chant, rolling her head on her shoulders as she contacted the spirits. Suddenly, her head fell back, and her mouth opened, emitting a kind of golden vapor.

"The...year..." she hissed, "is 1492. The...place...is...Yorkshire...watch out, Doctor. He...comes. He...comes. He...takes...her. All...is...lost."

Her head snapped forward again, and she opened her eyes. Clearly shaken by what she had seen.

"The Master, who is the Master? And what the hell does he want with Caroline?"

River and the Doctor looked at each other, eyes full of fear. Bonnie reached out to grab Kol's hand.

This was going to get ugly.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, hope you like : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the inadvertent hiatus from all of my stories. Julie Plec is really getting me down in the writing dumps, especially with that Hayley crap. So, here, enjoy : ).**

The next morning, Klaus awoke to find that Caroline had wrapped herself around him during the night. He gently disentangled himself from her, getting up to stretch, and to survey his land from the window.

In the distance, he saw the Rievaulx Abbey and he smiled at how beautiful it was. He had just turned to find clothing for the day, when a chill shot up his back. Rievaulx Abbey wasn't near London.

It was in Yorkshire. Which meant they were in Yorkshire. In June. 1492. And, in June of 1492, Klaus had sent his rebellious younger sister away to cool her heels after another failed love affair.

To Yorkshire.

And even at that moment, he could hear feet pattering quickly down the hallway, and then the door was thrust open.

"Niklaus! What are you doing here? How did you arrive here before me? You had unfinished business, didn't you?" Rebekah was breathless with excitement as she flung her arms around her brother. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Rebekah, I-"

"Oh, we'll have such fun! Won't we, Nik? Hunting, riding, balls...Nik, who's that?" Rebekah's eyes had alighted on Caroline, who was stirring in the bed.

"Ah, Bekah. This is my friend, Caroline."

"Klaus, when did Rebekah get here?" Caroline propped herself up on her elbows, studying the youngest MIkaelson.

"Her accent is strange. Where are you from?"

Caroline stared at Rebekah, then turned her eyes to Klaus, who shook his head slightly.

"Um, the South?"

Rebekah made a noise of disbelief as she turned back to Klaus. "Nik, she'll be leaving soon, like the others, right? And, then, we can have a ball, or something?"

"Actually, Bekah, Caroline will be staying with us for the forseeable future. She was staying in your quarters, but, i see now that we'll have to come a new arrangement." He looked over at Caroline in time to catch her mouthing "the others" with her eyebrow raised.

"Alright, Nik." Rebekah turned to leave, glaring over at Caroline as she made her way to the door. "I'd better find everything in its place."

Caroline rolled her eyes as the door shut behind Rebekah, sliding out of the bed and crossing her arms.

"So, NIK, what's the new arrangement to be? And how are we going to pull this off with Rebekah here?"

"Well, let's not pretend you were ever going to sleep by yourself in this big, old, drafty castle. And, Rebekah, will be a challenge. I haven't figured that out yet."

Caroline sighed and relaxed her stance, walking over to stand beside Klaus. "It's pretty out there. It looks so clean."

"That's because the world hasn't been dirtied by factories and automobiles, yet, love." Klaus held out an arm, and, after a moment, Caroline put her hand through. "Shall we go for a ride?"

"I think we shall."

"The Master is my oldest friend, and my greatest enemy." The Doctor spoke softly, in the comfort of his TARDIS. This was after Bonnie and Kol had adjusted to the shock of the bigger-on-the-inside technology. "I have, many times, over the years, thought him dead and gone, only to find I am wrong in the most horrible of ways. If he is involved, it can only mean the worst."

"So, what can we do?" Bonnie leaned forward, eager for a quick solution.

"The only thing River and I can do, is guide you. If we get involved, things can get ugly. I never thought I'd say this, but magic is our only hope. Bonnie, you are our only hope."

"Ok, what can I do?"

"You're going to have to use a lot of magic, Bonnie." River sat beside the dark-haired girl, patting her hand. "It's not going to be easy, and, probably, quite painful, but you are going to have to use magic to literally pull them from the past."

Kol put a protective hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "How painful are we talking here? Could she die?"

River and the Doctor glanced at each other. The Doctor looked back up at Kol.

"The Master is extremely powerful, and extremely devious. He will do his best to destroy anything in his way. I can't make any promises that Bonnie will come out unscathed."

"No, absolutely not." Kol tried to tug Bonnie to her feet, but Bonnie yanked her hand from his grasp. "Bonnie, you can't be serious! I want to get my brother back as badly as you want to get Caroline back, but not enough to risk your life!"

"It's my decision to make, Kol."

Kol fell to one knee, a hand coming up to caress Bonnie's face. "I've only just found you, Bonnie. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Trust me." Bonnie caught Kol's hand and squeezed it, then looked to River and the Doctor. "I'm going to need to go through my grimoires to find the right spell."

"OK!" The Doctor rubbed his hands together, gleefully. "You two get the grimoires, River and I will try to sort out the source of the Weeping Angels in Mystic Falls."

**Thoughts? Find me on Tumblr, weepingangeleyes**


End file.
